Obsessions
by soaringXspirit
Summary: A little drabble between Wanichin and Eimi. Just a normal day. She's hungry for food, and he's hungry for her. I hope you enjoy it!


**A/N: Hey guys! Now, I'm not sure if you are all familiar with the manga, **_**Beauty is the Beast, **_**but that's what I'm basing this fic off of. Don't try going to the search bar and typing it in. Sadly there are no stories for this amazing manga (yet!). You could read this right now if you want, even if you have absolutely no clue what I'm talking about, or you could go read the manga first! The choice is yours…*cough* go read the manga!!!! *cough***

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any aspects of _Beauty is the Beast_ and I gain no profit from it.

**Now…let the fanfic commence!**

Food. I could tell that food was the sole thing she was thinking of. Rice balls or ramen? Wasabi or soy sauce? Radishes or yams? She was hungry again, and I knew that there would be no room in her heart for me until her stomach was full. With all the food my Eimi eats, you would think that she's pregnant. However, she is not. And a pregnant Eimi is something that I should not have been thinking of just then. We had only just graduated high school and I wasn't sure if she was ready to start a family and a whole new life with me just yet, or if she ever would be. But don't get me wrong; I certainly prayed that she would spend the rest of her life with me, because I refused to let her go.

Eimi had plopped herself directly in front of the T.V. and she stared at it blankly. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself; she was only a doorframe away from the kitchen yet she wouldn't get up to grab a snack. I decided to have mercy on her. As quietly as I could, I took some instant noodles from my dad's cupboard and turned on the stove. I had a little secret stash of pocky that I had bought for Eimi in times like these, so I took a few of those as well. Within a few minutes I had put together a small tray with the noodles, a pair of chopsticks, and the pocky for dessert on it. _I guess she still hasn't realized that I'm home, _I thought, _she didn't seem to hear me moving around in the kitchen. Or maybe she mistook me for my dad_.

I sat on the ground next to her, pushed the tray in front of her legs, and slyly wrapped my arm around her waist. She jumped a little in surprise.

"Wanichin! Oh, I didn't realize that you were back! I missed you," she said as she rested her head on my broad shoulder. God, her voice had such an effect on me. And she had missed me. I was only gone for one day to go visit my older brother and she had missed me.

"How's your nee-chan doing? Did you guys get along? I'm really glad that you're starting to connect with your family again. So what did you guys do? Did you hang out at all or did you just talk? Did you stay at his place or did you rent a room someplace else?"

I sighed. It seemed like she would never stop talking. I gave her my usual look of annoyance and simply said, "Eat". Had she really forgotten about the food that I had prepared for her? Apparently not because when I looked back down at her she was busy slurping noodles into her mouth. I smiled and graciously waited for her to finish eating. Then she shoved one of the pocky in front of my face.

"Here," she whispered. I took it from her delicate fingers and ate the candy.

"Thank you," I said politely.

"No, thank you," Eimi replied, shaking her head to emphasize her point. I put my forehead against hers and smiled. I heard her giggle a bit and felt her shoulders move up and down with her little laughs. Everything felt so easy, so right. Our bodies reacted naturally to each other. My heart couldn't have been happier. I leaned down and kissed her cheek, just as I had after escorting her to the train station for summer break two years ago. She looked back up at me with those big, loving eyes of hers and I lost myself in their depths. I didn't really know what I was doing after that. It's like my body had shifted to automatic. My free hand brushed away some crumbs from her face and then found its way to her short hair.

She kind of beat me to it. The kiss, I mean. There I was taking my sweet time, being all romantic I suppose, and she just dove right in. But God, her lips tasted so good. Not because she had just eaten some pocky, but because they were simply HER lips. It was so different from any other kiss I had shared with my ex-girlfriend. Eimi's kisses were pure; it was like the love was radiating off of them. And she was so eager too. Breaking away from the kiss, we put our foreheads together and I began laughing. She laughed with me and our voices mixed and swirled in perfect harmony, just like our entwined hands.

"That was our first kiss," I stated. She looked a little sheepish about it, but she couldn't cover up the joy on her face. I then realized that we had been together for over a year and had only just kissed on the lips. _But maybe it's better this way, because I know now that I truly love her_.

"Can we have more dessert?" she asked enthusiastically. I was a little shocked at first (I had interpreted it in the…more sexual way) but I realized that it was Eimi, who is still rather innocent about those sorts of innuendos. I stood up, never letting go of her hand, and let her into my dad's kitchen.

"Close your eyes," I said. She did so and I had to let go of her hand in order to sneak over to the hidden drawer on the far side of the room to get the whole box of pocky.

"Here," I whispered as I opened the box and took out a chocolate rod, placing it right in front of her face. She grabbed it and munched on it contently. Crumbs soon gathered on her cheeks, she can never eat anything without getting messy, and I lightly kissed them off her skin.

We both have our obsessions I suppose. Hers is food, mine is my yellow wallet. My Eimi.


End file.
